GOALS: To discover the techniques used by change agents--community boards to make changes in delivery of mental health services. OBJECTIVES: 1. Locate thirty or more mental health organizations with community-citizen-consumer inputs; 2. To test the attitudes of lay, professional, consumers about services; 3. To examine methods used to achieve change. METHODS: 1. Use of national organizations--personnel interviews, surveys, records and literature review; 2. Field work by graduate students; 3. National meeting. OUTCOMES: 1. What is being done, with what effect, where! 2. How lay members can be trained; 3. Effective change strategies.